


Angel Crowley Gets The Strap

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Muteness, Orgasm Delay, Other, Pegging, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), ineffable lovebirds, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: This fic uses the versions of Aziraphale and Crowley from the very cuteIneffable Lovebirds Reverse AU. Be sure to take a look!---Zira doesn't often top, but when he does, he loves to hear all the pleasured noises Crowley makes for as long as he can. That's how Crowley ends up on his back getting pounded with a strap-on and lovingly edged into complete incoherence.





	Angel Crowley Gets The Strap

Zira pulled back a bit and broke the kiss, panting, and tapped Crowley on the arm to get his attention. Crowley whined softly, but sat up.

“What did you want to do, lovebird?” Crowley asked.

Zira’s little wings fluttered as he signed that he wanted to be on top. He smiled bashfully, blushing a little, although the effect was spoiled by the mischief in his eyes.

Crowley sucked in a breath. He felt several emotions at once, but the two that won out were excitement and apprehension. He was already a bit hard from making out, and the idea of Zira fucking him until he screamed and cried and forgot how to think had Crowley’s pants feeling too tight. Zira had a bastard streak in him when he wanted to, and that was never more obvious than the last time he’d topped and lovingly wrung so many moans out of Crowley that Crowley had been hoarse after.

“Okay, but I’m going to need a word. For if it’s really too much for me.” 

Zira nodded, showing his delight with a pleased little wiggle.

“I think… Cardinal. That should work.”

Zira signed a thank you and then engulfed Crowley in a hug that turned into kissing and nibbling at the lines of the tattoo along Crowley’s neck and collarbone. His headwings curled ticklishly around Crowley’s neck as if holding him in place. Crowley was happy to let that go on happening and to run his hands up and down Zira’s sides, but then Zira stopped.

His fingers traced the hem of Crowley’s trousers in a question, and Crowley replied with a shaky  _ yes _ . Zira undressed them both with a miracle, and Crowley noticed that he’d chosen to go with a vagina that day. He had a moment of confusion until Zira produced a harness and some sort of fancy double dildo, then blushed furiously while putting on the harness and slipping the dildo into place.

“You’ve been planning this.” Crowley grinned and laid a peck on his cheek. “You naughty dove.”

Zira squeaked and tried to look stern as he signed at Crowley to lie back. It was adorable, especially since Crowley knew the same blushing demon was going to be fucking him into the mattress in no time at all.

Crowley laid back and spread his legs, snapping his fingers to miracle himself all slick and ready, the suddenness of it drawing a whine out of him. Now he felt stretched out and empty. He wanted Zira in him immediately. “Please. Fuck me.”

Zira let out a breath, Crowley’s words breaking him out of his fidgeting and fixing the harness. He lined the dildo carefully up with Crowley’s hole and slid it in smoothly. Crowley made a few noises that weren’t really discomfort, just adjusting to the feeling. Zira paused and stared down at him wide-eyed.

“‘S good.” Crowley mumbled. He reached up to cup Zira’s cheeks and kiss him to show how much he liked it.

Zira tapped at his arm again. Crowley looked down so he could watch Zira sign for Crowley  _ not to touch himself _ . 

“That’s gonna be a tall order, sweetheart. I’ll try, for you.” Ohhh fuck. Zira didn’t top that often but apparently when he did, he had a whole plan for how to make Crowley into a total mess.

Zira smiled brightly enough that the corners of his eyes crinkled. He leaned in, bracing his hands to either side of Crowley’s chest and then thrusting in slowly, a bit more slowly than Crowley would have liked. He set an absolutely leisurely pace at first. Crowley found it a bit maddening. He grabbed onto Zira’s arms for leverage and tried to shove himself down onto the dildo to speed Zira up. Zira stopped. Crowley let out an undignified whine.

Zira was wide-eyed when he started thrusting again. Crowley let out a quiet moan of satisfaction at the drag of the dildo against his prostate every time the angle was right. The advantage of the toy was that it was shaped for this, so it hit the spot most of the time, letting the pleasure build steadily like a slowly-fanned flame, and it wasn’t long until Crowley was moaning and gasping openly. 

“L-like that, pet.” Crowley pulled Zira down into an open-mouthed kiss, and Zira melted against him, thrusts turning more erratic as Crowley overwhelmed him by kissing with tongue. Crowley whined at the loss of pace. Zira nipped and tugged at Crowley’s lower lip, pulling another whine from him. He was drinking in Crowley’s noises, expression fervent.

Zira broke the kiss and thrust back in again more forcefully, setting a faster pace. It was faster but steady, and drew louder moans from Crowley. He was ridiculously hard. Crowley’s legs began to quiver a little bit, and now he was holding onto Zira’s arms to keep himself steady. He dazedly let go of one of the arms when Zira moved it. What was he doing? Caressing Crowley’s chest, it seemed like. It was nice.

Zira tugged on one of Crowley’s nipple piercings. Crowley  _ screamed _ . His cock bobbed and he felt a bit of precum spurt out. 

He blinked and gasped and made aaa-aa-ah noises when Zira kept doing it, then rubbing against his sensitised nipple with the pad of a thumb. Zira reached over and pulled on the other nipple too, making Crowley yowl. Zira was smiling down at him with an unbearably fond expression, eyes a little glazed, and his little wings fluttering in delight whenever Crowley made a loud noise for him. His adoration had Crowley fisting his unoccupied hand into the covers beneath him so he doesn’t furiously jerk himself into completion while Zira is fucking him. It’s really, really hard not to touch his cock when he’s so close.

It was even harder when Zira slowed down again. Crowley cried out and begged and pleaded for Zira to go back to fucking him properly, but the demon kept fucking him slow and leisurely until Crowley’s erection flagged a little. Then, and only then, did he go back to fucking Crowley like he meant it. It’s so good that Crowley actually cried tears of relief. Crowly couldn’t even be annoyed at Zira toying with him like that because he could feel the depth of his dove’s love for him, and heard his excitement in the breathy gasps he let out whenever Crowley made a loud noise.

That doesn’t mean Crowley didn’t whimper when Zira slowed as Crowley felt himself reaching a plateau of pleasure, almost at his peak. He couldn’t keep track of how many times it happened as the night went on, only that he was desperate, screaming in both pleasure when he was fucked properly and frustration when he was left on the edge.

“S-swan, sweetheart, please, please, please,” he babbled, not really expecting any mercy at this stage but unable to stop himself. Zira kissed him and gave his cock a few gentle tugs, and that was all it took after being edged so long. Crowley’s eyes rolled back and he came with a wave of pleasure so forceful that for a while afterwards he just gasped wordlessly. He slapped his own cheek to make sure he hadn’t discorporated.

Once he was able to think and draw conclusions from what he was observing again, he noticed Zira’s pink face and heavy eyes and quivering as he kissed Crowley, sloppy and with open lips. He realised that Zira might not have come yet, or maybe was on the verge of another orgasm. He really, really hadn’t been able to keep track at all. The important bit was that Zira needed him right this moment.

“Let me, dove.” 

Zira nodded into his shoulder and let Crowley take the harness off him and his side of the dildo or strap-on or whatever it was out. He looked at Crowley in confusion when he tugged and pulled Zira’s ass, but went with it when Crowley raised an eyebrow and winked. After some moving about, Crowley got Zira’s dripping slit right above his face and had to moan. The demon was utterly wet, moisture running down the inside of his legs. He must have been dripping the whole time he fucked Crowley, and Crowley could imagine the catch and slide of Zira’s side of the strap every time he had thrust.

Crowley pulled Zira down onto his face and licked Zira’s vag until he was shaking and clutching the headboard above. Crowley paid special attention to his clit, and nearly ended up squashed by Zira’s thighs when he ground down against Crowley’s tongue. It was more than worth it when Zira arched his back and gasped soundlessly and Crowley could  _ feel _ Zira clench around his tongue.

After, Zira lay down next to him and pressed sweet kisses to Crowley’s throat, soothing away the scratchiness and hoarseness with a quick miracle. 

“That was good, but I am absolutely fucking exhausted. How about you, sweetheart? All happy?”

Zira smiled widely and made a thumbs up. Then held up another thumbs up for good measure.

“Good. I’m gonna pass out now, you’re welcome to join me.” Crowley slide his arms around Zira’s soft middle and nuzzled into the downy feathers of his little wings. Zira nuzzled back.


End file.
